


Like Family...

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU for Curse Of Fenric. </p><p>Kathleen and Ace are not related here. </p><p>RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Family...

Ace walked over to the WRNS hut she knocked on the door. She hoped she was off duty...she desperately wanted to see her. Kathleen had been the one to come to the door, her smile slightly surprised even as she spoke. 

"Hello Ace..."  
“Can I come in Kathy?"  
"Of course."

Kathleen smiled and stepped back to let Ace inside. Ace walked into the hut, she looked around then asked…

"You on your own?"

Not quite turning to look at Kathy as she spoke.   
"For the moment, yes."  
"Oh... how long till they come?"  
"Oh, at least half an hour..."  
Ace bit her lip and turned round.

"Then........kiss me...now before they come."  
Kathleen smiled and did just that, gentle but passionate all the same. Ace kissed back wrapping her arms around her as they did so.

"I'm sorry I know you are married...but...I want this..."  
"Well, then it's a good thing we have an open marriage..."  
"I....I've never been with a married woman before…"

Ace admitted as her hands trailed over Kathy's body.   
"There's a first time for everything..."  
"But have we time enough to do this properly?"  
"If we leave a bra on the door?"  
"Do you girls do this often then?"  
"Most of them have taken up with soldiers..."  
"So .... whose bra is going on the door?"  
"Well, that depends if you even wear one... doesn't it?"  
Ace blushed bright red.

"You know I don't."  
"Then it has to be mine, doesn't it?"  
Ace nodded and stepped back to allow Kathy room to take it off. Kathleen smiled and stripped both her shirt and bra off, handing it to Ace. Ace blushed slightly at the sight of the topless Kathy Dudman, she walked over to the door opened it slightly and hung the bra on it before closing it. Kathy smiled and waited for her to re-join her. 

"So ... what do you want to do to me?"  
"Everything."  
"Then do it."  
Ace mewed and immediately began to suckle at Kathy's breasts. Kathy smiled and mewled her pleasure. Ace sucked and licked at her nipples. Kathleen eventually moaned with pleasure. Ace moaned back.

"I love you...I want you…"  
"Then take me Ace."  
Ace mewed and hurriedly began to undo her own dress. Kathleen smiled and stepped free of her skirt. Ace quickly undressed and kissed Kathy again. Kathy responded eagerly.   
"Which is your Bunk?"  
"Bottom left."  
Ace took Kathy's hand and lead her to it. Kathy smiled and followed. Ace got into the bunk. Kathy soon settled beside her. Ace kissed her. Kathy responded eagerly. Ace's hands immediately began to roam all over her body. Kathy purred her pleasure.   
"I want it to be mutual.... take me as well...at the same time."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Oh god yes!!! I'm so sure… I loved you from the moment I saw you."  
Kathy smiled and kissed her tenderly. 

"Oh, sweet girl."  
Ace murred and let a hand start to trail down Kathy's body. Kathy purred and moved to mirror her. Ace murred at her as she began to rub her clit. Kathy mewed hotly, returning the favour. Ace bucked, keeping her own pace on Kathy. Kathy was soon close to climax, her own rubbing upping in pace. Ace mewled, her own climax close, upping her pace in return. Kathy all but screamed and came apart, upping her speed again. Ace mewed and also came apart.

"Ohhhhh my gods!! Oh Kathy!!!"

Ace mewed and began kissing Kathy frantically.

"I'm so madly in love with you!!"  
Kathy had smiled softly, kissing Ace gently.   
“Oh Darling… my Darling Ace…”   
Her voice was gentle.   
“Just promise me you’ll come home to me… sometimes…”  
“I will.”  
Ace agreed instantly, kissing her quickly.   
“I will.”


End file.
